Home
by remusandsnapelover
Summary: A short story with no plot, where Dean and Castiel have are finally together with two children of their own. All that matters now is that they have a home.


"You know you look a lot like your dad." Dean whispered into his son's ear as the boy started to drift off to sleep in his arms.

"You mean besides you?" His eyes were starting to close, and Dean knew the conversation wouldn't last much longer.

"Yeah," He smiled, "You have his personality too. Did you know that he begged me when you were littler to get you into a trenchcoat? I said, 'Absolutely not'."

"Why?"

"Because only holy tax accountants and creepers wear trench coats."

The boy laughed into Dean's shoulder, making Dean smile as he buried his nose into his son/s messy brown hair. "But you're still like him without the coat. You're as determined as him; I bet you could take down a thousand demons just like _that_." Dean snapped his fingers, watching as the boy smiled and closed his eyes.

"Dad?" He whispered.

"Hm?"

"Do you think I can be a hunter some day?"

Dean hesitated for a moment, recalling how when he had spent time with Ben and Lisa, the last thing he had wanted was for the kid to be a hunter. But looking at his son now, he was pretty goddamn sure that with his parents knowledge, he could kill monsters one day and be _almost_ as great as Dean and Sam were. "Yeah, buddy, I do. But you should go to school first... that stuff 's important." He had to hold back a snort because he really could care less about school, but he could see that his children still could have a normal life, and that's all he really wanted for them.

"Do you think kids will make fun of me when you and dad come to conferences or something? What if they don't like me?"  
>Dean knew this would happen. He understood – if two guys had come in with a child when he was in school, he would have never stopped cracking jokes at the kid. But that was because Dean was straighter than a line. Well, except with Cas. "If they do make fun of you, then just kick them in the places that hurt the most. Anyways, if they see your dad, no one will think anything of it.<p>

His son snickered as he curled up closer to Dean. "One more thing, dad..." His voice was starting to slur, making him hard to understand.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He watched as his son's breathing slowed, and his body being taken over by sleep. A few minutes passed with just the two of them there, Dean staring off into space, until Castiel walked in holding their sleepy baby girl in his arms. He looked exhausted, but the girl was smiling brightly in her purple pajamas while holding her teddy bear in her arms. Cas looked straight into Dean's eyes, and started to talk, when the girl interrupted him.

"Daddy, Papa just read me 10 books!" Dean almost barked out laughing, but had to restrain himself as to not wake his son up.

"Dean, I do not understand what the fascination is with these _princesses_. They make a point to always find a prince in the story and I just don't get it."

Dean covered up his mouth with bis hand, his brows arched up and a big smile on his face. "Cas, they're entertainment. Some girls want to be princesses when they grow up and do a bunch of nothing. Anyways, princesses are babes."  
>Cas narrowed his eyes, and their daughter giggled.<p>

"Anyhow... what are you doing not asleep?" He looked into his daughter's bright blue eyes that matched Castiel's exactly, and smiled. The girl giggled again, and buried her head into Cas's neck. Cas opened his mouth in fondness and held her tighter.

"It was my fault, Dean. I am... incapable of saying 'no' to our daughter's requests for many princess stories."

"You love them, dude."

Castiel opened his mouth in protest, but stopped when the girl yawned.

"Somebody needs to go to sleep." Dean smiled, beckoning them over to him. Cas lay their girl down on the couch next to their son, and Dean got up to put his arm around his husband. Their daughter smiled up at the both of them, cuddling her bear close to her chest, and closed her eyes.  
>Dean looked at Cas.<p>

"You think that bear will turn into a human sized talking one?" Cas laughed softly, taking Dean's hand in his and leading him to the other couch.

"I would hope not. I believe that would be strange for her to see." Dean grinned, pressing his body down over Cas's, watching as the other man groped his arm and stared into his eyes.

"Dean... I love you." He rest his cheek against Dean's as Dean wrapped his arms around the backside of Castiel.

"I love you too, Cas."


End file.
